


Meddling Bucks

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Kenny Omega One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Meddling Bucks

You and The Young Bucks had been friends for years, even been together as part of the Bullet Club for a few months, and they were the only ones who knew about your daughter.

“He still misses you,” pointed out Matt through the phone while you and The Bucks were facetiming one day.

“Don’t start that again, Matt. We’ve been through this, wrestling is all he’s interested in, it’s always been that way. Besides, it’s not just me I’ve got to think about.”

“Why don’t you come out and see us? We’ll be back home in California in like 2 days. Come over and we can give {Y/D/N} a proper welcome to the Buck’s family,” asked Nick. “I promise I won’t do the cooking.”

Despite yourself reservations you agreed.

“Okay, okay. We’ll come. It’d be nice to see you and the familes again.”

Matt and Nick highfived each other. Just then {Y/D/N} woke from her nap, crying.

“I gotta go guys,” you said over the crying. “Little lady’s up.”

“Alright, see you in 2 days,” smiled Matt.

“Bye!” yelled Nick.

You shut down the call and got up to check on your daughter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two days later you’d packed yourself and your daughter, with extra clothes and diapers, into your car and were now on your way to Matt’s place. Your daughter had fallen asleep about 2 minutes into the drive, which was fine, it meant she wouldn’t be grumpy when you got there.

You’d pulled up outside Matt’s place and you had only just got out of the car Matt and Nick were there to greet you.

“You came!” grinned Matt, hugging you.

“I said I would,” you chuckled.

Nick quickly hugged you before running round the car to get your daughter’s car seat from the car.

“Aww Matt she’s got little bows in her hair!” he gushed as he carried the car seat over to Matt.

“Are those the little Bullet Club bows Dana made for her?” asked Matt.

“Of course. Hey had to do something to try and control those little curls,” you chuckled, grabbing her diaper bag.

“She looks just like him,” said Nick.

“I know,” you sighed.

“Who looks like who?” came the voice of the one person you’d forgotten could be there.

“You bastard,” you hissed quietly at Matt.

“{Y/N}?”

You slowly turned to face Kenny… your ex.

“Um, hey Kenny.”

“H-how are you?”

“Good.”

Kenny was about to say something else when {Y/D/N} started to cry. Kenny’s eyes went wide when he looked over at the crying 4 month old in the car seat Nick was holding.

“W-who’s that?” asked Kenny, his heart racing at the possibility of what the answer could be.

You turned and glared at both the Jackson brothers as you took the car seat from Nick.

“This is my… Our daughter,” you said quietly, turning back towards Kenny.

“O-our?”

You nod, looking down at your daughter.

“I… I should go settle her…,” you said.

You carry your daughter’s car seat into Matt’s house. You gently take her out of the car seat and take her changing mat and diaper from her diaper bag.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up and happy, yeah?” you said to her softly, laying her on the changing mat.

You were so focused on your daughter that you didn’t notice the door open again and Kenny standing in the doorway watching you. You got your daughter all cleaned up and straightened out her little dress.

“Who’s momma’s pretty little princess?” you smiled at her.

“She looks a lot like you,” said Kenny softly as to not scare either of you. “Why didn’t you tell me {Y/N}?”

“You’d made it pretty clear that wrestling was all you cared about Kenny,” you said, clearing up your daughter’s stuff.

“I cared… care about you too {Y/N}.”

You shook your head as you stood up, holding your daughter close to you.

“You made the choice to go to Japan Kenny… On what was supposed to have been our wedding day. You remember that?”

“I know, I messed up.”

“Messed up? You more than messed up Kenny.”

You turned away from him and headed outside with your daughter. As soon as you locked eyes with Matt he knew you were mad at him.

“I’m sorry…”

“Save it.”

You sat down under a sun umbrella so your daughter would be out of the sun, and sat her between your legs so she could see everyone. Kenny came out and sat on the lounger next to you, not taking his eyes away from your daughter. Kenny rested his head on his hands, that were resting on his knees.

“Hi {Y/D/N},” he said quietly to her. “I’m… I’m the idiot that hurt your mommy, but I want to try and fix things with her. Do you wanna help me?”

Your daughter just watched him, sucking on her little fist. Kenny couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Could you tell your mommy that I was a giant idiot and that I never stopped loving her and that I… I’d like that chance to know my little girl?” whispered Kenny, even though he knew you could hear him.

Your daughter took her fist from her mouth and held her little arms out towards Kenny.

“I…”

“It’s okay,” you sighed. “She just wants a hug.”

Kenny gently took {Y/D/N} from your hands and sat her on his lap. She immediately curled into him. Kenny gently ran his finger down her cheek, she turned her head and started to suck on his finger, making you laugh.

“You’re not supposed to bite Ke… daddy, {Y/D/N}!” you chuckled.

“I’m just glad she doesn’t have teeth yet,” Kenny chuckled. “Wait… daddy?”

“Well you are her daddy,” you shrugged. “And I guess she does need you in her life.”

Kenny smiled and lent down to his your… his daughter on the top of her little head.

“I promise I won’t let either of you down,” said Kenny.

“We’ll see,” you sighed. “We’ll see.”


End file.
